Faris Scherwiz/Gallery
''Final Fantasy V Artwork Jobs The job artworks were made by Kazuko Shibuya for the original Super Nintendo Entertainment System version, and by Gen Kobayashi for the new jobs introduced in the Game Boy Advance version (Necromancer, Gladiator, Cannoneer and Oracle). Faris Knight.png|Knight. Faris Monk.png|Monk. Faris Thief.png|Thief. Faris Dragoon.png|Dragoon. Faris Ninja.png|Ninja. SamuraiFaris.png|Samurai. FarisBerserkerSD.png|Berserker. Faris Ranger.png|Ranger. Faris Mystic Knight.png|Mystic Knight. Faris White Mage.png|White Mage. Faris Black Mage.png|Black Mage. Faris Time Mage.png|Time Mage. Faris Summoner.png|Summoner. Faris Blue Mage.png|Blue Mage. Faris Red Mage.png|Red Mage. Faris Beastmaster.png|Beastmaster. Faris Chemist.png|Chemist. Faris Geomancer.png|Geomancer. Faris Bard.png|Bard. Faris Dancer.png|Dancer. Faris Mime.png|Mime. Faris - Necromancer Art.png|Necromancer. Faris - Oracle Art.png|Oracle. Faris - Cannoneer Art.png|Cannoneer. Gladiator - Faris.png|Gladiator. Yoshitaka Amano Yoshitaka Amano is a long time illustrator for the ''Final Fantasy series. Faris (along with Terra of Final Fantasy VI) is one of Yoshitaka Amano's favorite designs. mano Faris III.jpg Amano Faris II.jpg Amano FFV Faris.jpg Amano FFV Faris 2.jpg Faris 5.jpg Faris 6.jpg FFV-amano faris.jpg Faris (Sketch 1).jpg|Sketches. Faris (Sketch 2).jpg|Sketch of a more pirate-like Faris. Amano Bartz and Faris.jpg|Bartz and Faris. Bartz Lenna & Faris.PNG|Bartz, Faris and Lenna. Alternate Faris Dancer Concept Art.jpg|Alternate concept art of Faris as a Dancer. Amano FFVGroupChar.jpg|Artwork of Faris, Lenna, and the other Light Warriors. Renders CG renders were created for the Final Fantasy Anthology port for the PlayStation. Faris's appearance is based on the Yoshitaka Amano designs rather than the sprites by Kazuko Shibuya. FarisCG.jpg|Faris as a pirate captain. 5m-faris_v2.jpg| 5m-faris_v3.jpg 5m-faris_v4.jpg 5m-faris_v5.jpg Screenshots Faris-FFV-iOS.png|Faris met on the pirate ship. Faris_gets_caught_being_a_woman.jpg|Faris admits she is female. Lenna Faris Tycoon Castle.jpg|Faris and Lenna in Tycoon Castle. Faris-yellow.png|Faris during the ball celebrating her return. Tycoon_Princesses.jpg|Faris and Lenna during the ball celebrating her return. Bartz Lenna Faris To Galuf's World.jpg|Bartz, Lenna and Faris journey to Galuf's World. Sprites SNES, PlayStation & GBA FFVAFarismenu.png|Menu portrait (GBA) Faris-ffv-map.png|Field sprite (SNES). FFV-Sarisa-Front.gif|As Princess Sarisa. FFV-Sarisa-Side.gif FFV-Sarisa-Back.gif Faris Icon.PNG|Battle sprite. FF5SNES Freelancer Faris Sarisa CriticalHP.gif|Critical HP. Faris-Knight.PNG|Knight. Faris-Monk.PNG|Monk. Faris-Thief.PNG|Thief. Faris-BlackMage.PNG|Black Mage. Faris-WhiteMage.PNG|White Mage. Faris-BlueMage.PNG|Blue Mage. Faris-RedMage.PNG|Red Mage. Faris-TimeMage.PNG|Time Mage. Faris-Summoner.PNG|Summoner. Faris-Berserker.PNG|Berserker. Faris-MysticKnight.PNG|Mystic Knight. Faris-Trainer.PNG|Beastmaster. Faris-Geomancer.PNG|Geomancer. Faris-Ninja.PNG|Ninja. Faris-Ranger.PNG|Ranger. Faris-Bard.PNG|Bard. Faris-Dragoon.PNG|Dragoon. Faris-Dancer.PNG|Dancer. Faris-Samurai.PNG|Samurai. Faris-Chemist.PNG|Chemist. Faris-Mime.PNG|Mime. Faris-Gladiator.PNG|Gladiator. Faris-Oracle.PNG|Oracle. Faris-Cannoneer.PNG|Cannoneer. Faris-Necromancer.PNG|Necromancer Mobile and Steam Faris-ffv-ios-portrait.png|Menu portrait Faris Field iOS.png|Field sprite FFV Faris Freelancer Sprite iOS.png|Freelancer. FFV Faris Knight iOS.png|Knight. FFV Faris Monk iOS.png|Monk. FFV Faris Thief iOS.png|Thief. FFV Faris Black Mage iOS.png|Black Mage. FFV Faris White Mage iOS.png|White Mage. FFV Faris Blue Mage iOS.png|Blue Mage. FFV Faris Red Mage iOS.png|Red Mage. FFV Faris Time Mage iOS.png|Time Mage. FFV Faris Summoner iOS.png|Summoner. FFV Faris Berserker iOS.png|Berserker. FFV Faris Mystic Knight iOS.png|Mystic Knight. FFV Faris Beastmaster iOS.png|Beastmaster. FFV Faris Geomancer iOS.png|Geomancer. FFV Faris Ninja iOS.png|Ninja. FFV Faris Ranger iOS.png|Ranger. FFV Faris Bard iOS.png|Bard. FFV Faris Dragoon iOS.png|Dragoon. FFV Faris Dancer iOS.png|Dancer. FFV Faris Samurai iOS.png|Samurai. FFV Faris Chemist iOS.png|Chemist. FFV Faris Mime iOS.png|Mime. FFV Faris Gladiator iOS.png|Gladiator . FFV Faris Oracle iOS.png|Oracle. FFV Faris Cannoneer iOS.png|Cannoneer. FFV Faris Necromancer iOS.png|Necromancer. FFV Faris Mini Sprite iOS.png|Mini. FFV Faris Toad Sprite iOS.png|Toad. Other games DFFOO Faris.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Theatrhythm Faris.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Theatrhythm Faris 2.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' (iOS). Theatrhythm CC Faris.png|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. TFFASC Faris Portrait.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival. FFLTNS Summoner Faris Artwork.jpg|Final Fantasy Dimensions II. PFF Faris Illust.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Faris.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Eruption - Faris SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFRK Faris Freelancer sprites.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' (Freelancer). FFRK Princess Sarisa sprites.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' (princess). FFBE 360 Faris.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Faris Scherwiz.png|World of Final Fantasy''. Category:Character galleries from Final Fantasy V